Whisky y cigarrillos
by Eis Black
Summary: James está deprimido porque Lily no le hace caso y su amigo Sirius está ahí para ayudarle.


Está tumbado en la cama. Corbata desanudada, calcetines desparejados camisa medio abierta. ''Joder, que calor''. Se quita los calcetines. ''Mierda, Sirius, ¿dónde te has metido?'' Peter y Remus le dan igual donde estuvieran. Necesita a Sirius para derrumbarse y una botella de whisky de fuego. Y quizá un cigarrillo. O dos.

''Joder, Lily, ¿por qué no me haces caso? ¿Acaso no ves que te quiero?''. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y se las limpia con rabia. No va a llorar. Nunca lo hace y no va a empezar ahora. Deja caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada y se queda mirando al vacío con ojos tristes durante un rato.

Se abre la puerta de golpe y aparece Sirius. Pelo negro, largo por los hombros. Corbata aflojada, dos botones de la túnica abiertos. Pantalones ligeramente apretados y labios entreabiertos. Arrollador.

- Cornamenta – saluda acercándose a su amigo.

- Vete a la mierda, Canuto – se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

- Tío, te estaba buscando.

- Te necesitaba hace media hora. Ahora ya puedes irte. – dice sin mirarle.

- Venga, Cornamenta, no seas estúpido. He traído alcohol y tabaco – dice sacando ambas cosas de su mochila.

James se da la vuelta, interesado en lo que ha traído su amigo. Decide tragarse su enfado y le hace sitio. Se sientan los dos en su cama, recostados en el cabezal.

Sirius abre una de las dos botellas mientras James enciende un cigarrillo.

Se lo pasan por turnos, exhalando el humo lentamente mientras dan tragos a la botella.

James se va hundiendo más y más en sus oscuros pensamientos. Piensa en Lily, en lo que la quiere y en cómo lo desprecia ella con sus contestaciones. Seis años. Seis puñeteros años tirándole los trastos todos los días. Seis puñeteros años recibiendo la misma contestación: ''No, James, no pienso salir contigo'' y luego una sonrisa burlona, de desprecio. Era la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, y a la vez la más odiada por el chico. Quería que sonriera, sí, pero de verdad. Y que la sonrisa fuese sólo para él.

Deja caer la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, y comienzan a agitarle los sollozos. No quiere llorar, pero ya van por la segunda botella de whisky y con su mejor amigo al lado, no puede contenerse. Siente el brazo de su amigo rodeándole los hombros.

- Va, Cornamenta, tranquilo. Al final aceptará ser tu chica. Nadie se te resiste – le consuela.

- Me revienta verla siempre con ese gilipollas de Snape. ¿No se da cuenta de que es estúpido? ¡Ni siquiera es guapo! – ha parado de llorar, pero aún hipa.

- Esta noche, en la cena, nos echamos unas risas.

- ¿Qué sugieres? – pregunta tirando la última colilla dentro de la botella vacía y sintiendo ya los efectos mareantes del alcohol.

- Lo de siempre – sonríe – lo provocamos un poco y después lo colgamos bocabajo.

- Bien. Y que se entere de que Lily es mía.

Recostado como está, con sus piernas enredadas en las de Sirius y la cabeza un su hombro, se inclina hasta rozar con la nariz su cuello. Aspira su aroma.

Le gusta como huele Sirius. Huele un poco a humo, a alcohol y a algo que no sabe terminar, pero le gusta. Con curiosidad saca la lengua, para probar cómo sabe, y recorre su cuello desde la clavícula hasta la oreja. Sirius se estremece.

Lo mira a los ojos, evaluándolo, pidiéndole permiso, y se acerca lentamente a sus labios, juntándolos un breve momento.

Se separa para ver su reacción, y Sirius se inclina hacia delante para volver a juntarlos. Comienza a comerle la boca sin delicadeza, a mordiscos, lamiendo, chupando. Sus lenguas luchan por tomar el control mientras sus manos revuelven la ropa.

No saben lo que están haciendo, y realmente no les importa. Ahora mismo solo piensan en bocas, lenguas y manos que acarician, dando placer al otro.

Ruedan hasta que Sirius se pone encima, y sisea cuando sus erecciones, totalmente despiertas, se rozan a través de la ropa.

James baja su boca hasta la camisa de Sirius, que desabrocha, y chupa uno de sus pezones mientras éste frota su entrepierna contra la de él y gime.

Sirius vuelve a besar a James mientras sus traviesas manos se cuelan en los pantalones de su amigo y lo tocan.

James gime, arquea el cuello contra la almohada. Sirius lo mira con esos ojos negro azabache, _esos ojos_, que derriten a cualquiera. Siguiendo su ejemplo, mete las manos en sus pantalones y lo toca duro.

Están así, masturbándose el uno al otro, gimiendo, jadeando, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que explotan. Escalofríos y estremecimientos de placer los recorren de arriba abajo, sacudiéndolos y haciéndoles tener el mejor orgasmo que han tenido en su vida, derramándose en manos del otro.

Sirius deja caer la cara contra el cuello de James mientras se recupera, respirando agitadamente.

Cuando sus respiraciones se acompasan, Sirius rueda hasta tumbarse a su lado. Con un sencillo hechizo los limpia a ambos de semen derramado.

- No sé qué nos ha pasado, Cornamenta – dice Sirius pausadamente, recostado contra el pecho de su amigo.

- Ni yo. Ha sido impresionante, pero creo que será mejor no decir nada de esto.

- Va siendo hora de cenar. Tío, estoy hambriento.

Se levantan y se arreglan la ropa. Tiran las botellas a la basura y cuando van a salir entra Remus.

- ¿Dónde estabais? Os he estado buscando – pregunta algo enfadado.

- Aquí, Lunático. Estábamos aquí mismo. – contesta cansinamente James. Remus siempre anda regañándoles por cualquier cosa.

- Sí, Lunático. Y antes de que llegaras hemos estado follando y emborrachándonos – dice Sirius

James se queda helado. ¿Sirius lo ha dicho? Pero antes de que pueda decir nada Remus estalla en carcajadas seguido de Sirius.

- Claro que sí, Canuto. – Remus se seca las lágrimas de la risa. – Anda, vamos al Gran Salón.

James le lanza a Sirius una mirada asesina, y éste le contesta con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que tenemos que hacer, vedad Canuto? – pregunta James.

- Sí. Hoy Snivellus no se nos escapará, y a aprenderá de una vez que no se tontea con Lily Potter – Sirius sonríe, guiñando un ojo a su mejor amigo. Porque lo que ha pasado no cambia nada entre ellos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Aquí llego con una pequeña perversión que si no escribía explotaba. Sí, pequeña Sally y pequeña Ink-Alchemist, es un James x Sirius, y sé que ahora mismo estáis afilando las espadas para venir y cortarme en rodajitas. Pero me apetecía mucho escribir uno de estos.<em>

_Un beso a todos los que lo habéis leído y dejadme un review con halagos y/o estufidos, que eso anima mucho :P_


End file.
